Really Like
by schoolgirl101
Summary: Troy Bolton ‘really likes’ all of the girls that wrap around his finger. How many girls exactly? Almost a hundred. Gabriella lost count a long time ago. TROYELLA


Really Like

Summary: Troy Bolton 'really likes' all of the girls that wrap around his finger. How many girls exactly? Almost a hundred. Gabriella lost count a long time ago. TROYELLA

Disclaimer: I don't own any high school musical characters, and I don't own Disney either. I don't think I really own anything, I'm just writing this for my own consent!

Author's Note: This was my second one-shot, and I had this idea at eleven at night, so it went bonkers. So I rewrote this one, taking into account what people didn't like about the first edition. Enjoy!

* * *

"So Troy..." she said twirling a piece of her hair and looking deep into Troy's eyes.

"Yeah?" he said leaning into his locker and grinning at the pretty brunette before him.

"I've got a confession..." she whispered softly into his ear.

"And what's that?" Troy grinned his cobalt blue eyes twinkling with delight.

"I really like this hot basketball captain...and I was hoping that he liked me back," she grinned seductively.

"Really?" Troy smiled in amusement. "Because I really like this stunning cheerleader, who just happens to be a brunette..."

The girl looked at Troy and grinned.

"And just happens to be standing right in front of me."

She seemed to suppress a giggle as Troy's lips brushed against hers in a fierce kiss.

Gabriella looked at the pair before her and gagged.

Troy was her best friend and all, but Gabriella hated to see him swap spit with so many girls. Gabriella wondered if he had hit the big one hundred yet.

She remembered counting each one he made out with...but she eventually gave up when half of sophomore year passed.

And seeing a girl hooked so aggressively to Troy wasn't the first time. Actually...there had been several times.

Flashback:

"_Hey there Troy..." she giggled quietly running her hands up and down Troy's chest._

"_Hey," Troy flashed his famous million-dollar smile. "And what did I do to receive such a sexy babe in front of me?"_

"_What did you do?" she smiled at him flirtatiously. "You made me happy by saying you liked me," she whispered grasping the rims of his shirt with her hands._

"_Oh did I?" Troy grinned and raised his eyebrows._

"_Yes you did," she said running her hands up and down his shirt._

"_I really like you." Troy whispered huskily as his lips immediately attached with her own._

End of Flashback

There was more Gabriella could remember…

Flashback:

"_Troy!" a girl screeched running up to Troy._

"_Yeah?" Troy said focusing his attention solely on her._

"_You played great. That winning basket...I mean...wow..."_

"_Thanks," he grinned. "If you say I play great, you look even better." Troy declared._

"_I knew you were tempting Troy, but you look even more tempting when you're hot...and sweaty." she grinned as she slapped his ass._

_Troy winked. He looked irresistible, and he knew it._

"_I wonder what it would be like to kiss you," she said softly._

"_Want to try?" Troy smirked._

_She squealed and pressed her lips onto Troy. "I really like you." she mumbled._

"_I really like you too..." he mumbled back._

End of Flashback

Gabriella shook her head from the flashbacks and scrunched her face in deep ardor. "Eww...dirty images in my mind," she muttered.

She turned to face Troy and found him busily kissing the brunette's neck.

Gabriella shuddered, bit her lip, and marched up to Troy.

She swiftly pulled the two apart from each other. "C'mon Troy, let's go. I need a ride home, remember, Troy boy?"

Troy waved his hand at Gabriella signaling her to get away.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, let's go. I've been waiting god knows how long," she replied, her voice way past irritated.

Making sure Gabriella could see him, Troy rolled his eyes before giving the brunette one last kiss.

"I'll see you later Troy baby..." the brunette smiled as she smoothed down her short miniskirt and strutted away, the noise of her heels clicking off into the distance.

Gabriella muttered a relief, and followed Troy's quick footsteps to his pickup truck.

"What's up with you?" she grumbled quietly as she ran to catch up with him.

"Just get inside." Troy replied underneath his breath as he fastened himself into the driver's seat.

--

The truck stood parked in front of the Montez' house and Gabriella looked at Troy attentively. The ride to her house had not gone well. Troy had not said a word to her, and Gabriella could feel herself getting annoyed.

"Aren't you going to make sure I get inside safely?" she taunted looking Troy in the eye.

He exhaled and took the keys out of the engine, putting them into his pocket.

He opened his truck door and slammed it loudly as he began the walk up to the Montez' porch.

"You're not even going to open my door?" Gabriella replied.

"You have hands Montez; do it yourself," Troy retorted.

Gabriella shook off the feeling, and slammed the truck door also, as she too began to walk up to her front porch.

Her hands shook as she took the house key from her purse and opened the door.

_Click._

Troy followed her inside, and Gabriella quickly closed the door with great force behind them.

Once sure that no one would be able to hear the two, she went all out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What are you talking about Gabriella? You're the one irritated in the first place!"

"Don't even try that one on me Troy Bolton! You didn't even say a word to me the whole car ride home, and then slamming your freakin' door. Why are you so ticked off?"

"Look's who's talking," he said sourly. "Troy...I've been waiting god knows how long," he hissed. "Why do I even need to give you a ride home anyway?"

"You give me a ride home every fuckin' day Troy Bolton!" Gabriella responded in rage.

"So what?!" Troy shouted. "Are you PMS'ing Gabs? Is that why you're so bothered and frustrated," he muttered.

"Shut up! You know I can hear you," she screamed. "Don't be making that lame excuse!"

"I wouldn't be making a lame excuse in the first place if we weren't fighting!" he responded. "I don't need your lies. I know you're the one who got pissed off in the first place. I didn't do anything as far as I'm concerned."

Gabriella looked at Troy and grunted. "I'm not pissed."

"Ha ha. Are you trying to be funny? Don't "mislead" Gabs. I've been your best friend since we were in diapers; I know when you're lying," he smirked.

"Back off!" she shouted.

Gabriella thought she had calmed down; she guessed she was wrong.

"Ooh...touched a soft spot there huh?" he smiled smugly.

Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed in deep distress. "Oh yeah? So if you have been my best friend, where have you been the last year?" Gabriella cried.

"I've been right fuckin' here Gabriella. Damn it!" he shouted. "What are you talking about?"

"Every since you became captain you've been swapping spit with almost a hundred girls Troy! I'm tired of watching it! You're a pig, and it's so disgusting!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I really like them!" Troy defended.

"Ha ha. Now you're trying to be funny, right? 'I really like you Troy.' 'I really like you too.' You say that to every girl you meet! How many girls do you 'really like' Troy?"

"Shut up..." Troy muttered.

"Oh, and I guess I hit a soft spot too, didn't I?" she replied her eyes flaming.

"Give it a rest Gabriella..."

"Aww...Mr. Basketball Captain getting aggravated?"

"Gabriella..."

"Troy..."

"Just shut up Gabriella..."

"Look who's talking." It was Gabriella's turn to smirk.

The two stared at each other in silence. Troy and Gabriella normally didn't fight, things never became this bad before. Both didn't realize it, but they're pressed right up against each other. Gabriella could feel the heat in the room and it was just about to get hotter…

Gabriella glared at Troy and frowned, "You know what? Why don't you just get out of here Troy? You're a big enough loser and can't admit that I'm right and you're wrong," she paused. "Why do I even have to tell you this?" she shouted. "You should already know. Just get out Troy!" she yelled.

Troy didn't move.

Gabriella look frustrated and bit her lip hard. She wished she was dreaming when she felt a small amount of blood grace her lip. She hated when they fought. But enough was enough. She reached onto her neck and grabbed onto the silver T necklace. She fingered it gently, and in a sudden movement, ripped it off. She yelped at the pain but figured it would be all over and threw it at him. "I don't want to see you! I don't want to touch you! I don't even want to be in breathing distance of you!" she screamed.

Troy looked at the necklace and his eyes turned bloodshot. The blueness in his eyes turned almost a sickening black color, and made Gabriella want to cry out in pain and horror.

"You want to know the fucking truth Gabriella?!" Troy shouted in rage. "The whole fucking truth!"

Gabriella stared at Troy eyes wide. She couldn't respond.

"I tell all those fuckin' girls...all those sluts, Troy Bolton 'really likes' them. And you know why Gabriella?! Because I'm hoping that one of them...would 'really like' me back. And I wouldn't have to keep on telling myself that I 'really like' them. I don't fuckin' like any of them!"

"Why don't you 'really like' any of them?" she choked. She wanted to know. She needed to know.

"Because Gabriella! I love someone else! And she doesn't love me back! So I have to tell myself that I 'really like' all those girls, and they tell me they 'really like' me back. They like me, and it gives me some reason to hope," Troy muttered.

"Troy...you've been out with almost a hundred girls. Don't tell me the girl you like didn't tell you she 'really liked' you back. 'Cause they all did Troy! I watched every one of them say it!" she cried.

"She didn't say it back to me..."

"And why is that?!"

"Because I didn't tell her I 'really liked' her! Don't you get it Gabs?" he shouted.

"Then why don't you tell her?" she yelled. "She'll say she likes you back!"

"Because I don't 'really like' her..." he sighed removing his gaze from her teary brown eyes.

"What are you talking about?! Why are you even telling me this?!" Gabriella groaned.

"Because I don't 'really like' her," he paused and exhaled. "I love her." Troy said softly.

Gabriella gazed quietly at Troy, not moving an inch from where she was standing.

"Gabriella...I love you," he whispered quietly.

Her eyes widened in shock and her body froze up. Gabriella wanted to move, but she couldn't. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but she couldn't. She could only look at the necklace wrapped in his hand. How it gleamed and shined in the light. How the red ruby sat softly against the shimmering T. She felt a tear appear from her eye.

"You know what? I'm sorry Gabs," Troy's voice was barely audible to her. "I didn't mean to say that," he whispered. Gabriella watched him as he threw the T necklace onto the ground. "I don't want it," he choked and opened the front door.

Gabriella cried when she watched him leave. She cried when she saw the discarded necklace sitting on the plush carpet. T, for Troy. He had given it to her so she would always know that he'd be there for her. He had given it to her so she would always know that he loved her…

"Troy!" she screamed.

Her eyes shot towards the door, but he was already gone. Gabriella cried out and pulled the door open. She could see Troy getting into his pickup truck. He was about to start the engine. She ran as fast as her legs could pull her. She grabbed onto his door making Troy jump in fear.

"Gabs," he said startled.

"No Troy!" she yelped. She was in hysterics. She never wanted him to leave her. She never wanted him to go. "Troy," she gasped. "I love you."

She had said it. She had said she loved him.

Troy's eyes glanced into Gabriella's as he gave her a long stare down. Her eyes were bloodshot, which were similar to his own. They're also full of tears. Her face was flushed and her lip was bruised. But she looked perfect.

Without warning, Troy grabbed Gabriella by the waist, and pulled her closer to him. Their lips met in a fierce kiss, which erupted the first smiles of the day.

Gabriella could feel Troy's hand come towards her face as he wiped away her tears and ran his hand through her soft curls. She pulled away.

"Troy, I'm sorry," she hiccupped. "I love you."

He smiled before responding, "I love you too."

He loved the way the words ran off of his tongue. I love you. This phrase was something new, something different. His eyes turned back to the cobalt blue Gabriella had grown to love. He ran his hand along her shoulder. "I should have told you a long time ago. We could be doing this all the time," he grinned as he pulled Gabriella into another kiss.

Gabriella couldn't help but grin at the passion she felt when Troy's lips touched her own. She loved it. Troy licked the bottom of Gabriella's lips, and she immediately parted her own to let his tongue through. She moaned softly.

"Gabriella...promise me one thing..." Troy said pulling away from Gabriella and looking up into her soft brown eyes.

"Anything."

"Make sure that I never say 'really like' ever again."

"You can count on that." Gabriella smiled as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and immediately deepened the kiss he started.

"Wait, one more thing," he said as he pulled away from Gabriella.

Gabriella groaned but nodded.

"I wanted to say," he smirked. "You must be the lucky. I think you're the one hundredth girl I'm kissing."

She pouted and pulled her lips towards Troy. Boy was she lucky.


End file.
